


Limit

by Daebakinc



Category: Monsta X (Band), Wonho - Fandom
Genre: Edging, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daebakinc/pseuds/Daebakinc
Summary: You have your way with Hoseok completely at your mercy.





	Limit

The salt lamp’s flickering imitates that of an open flame, consuming and carnal. The scene it lights is equally as ancient and natural. Two bodies apart and opposite each other with relaxed limbs, but fingers trembling with the need to caress and eyes in danger of devouring.

You know patience, its virtue that lies in the heavy rewards reaped upon a long task’s completion. You have been patient, taking care in each wrap and knot. Even though your work is only half done, the promise of the awaiting prize dances before your eyes. That hungry desire slams into your gut all over again.

“You look really beautiful like this, Hoseok,” you murmur.

Hoseok is always beautiful, but now that word seems paltry, completely unworthy of him. Shadows stretch and shrink as they tease across the black rope binding him to the chair and strapping his arms to his sides. His pale skin glows with health and heat against the rope that crisscrosses over it. As you watch, he adjusts his seat as best he can, the muscles in his shoulders and thighs tensing and relaxing. You can almost feel them beneath your palms. Soon, you’ll have those muscles quivering beneath your touch.

“Thanks.” Hoseok smiles at the compliment. His smile is easy, as if he’s not completely naked and incapable of moving more than a few centimeters. “Do you really think we needed both though?”

You hold in a laugh when he twists his wrists to rattle the short length of chain connecting the cuffs on his wrists beneath the chair. “I can afford a new chair, not another bed. I’m not taking a chance of you breaking my headboard again.” 

“Wasn’t my fault those bars were so weak. I told you I’d buy a new one.” His bottom lip pushes out in a pout.

“Nope.” Approaching him, you check the rope around his ankles, then the cuffs at his wrists, slipping a finger between the padding and Hoseok’s skin. “You’re sure everything feels alright?”

“Mmm,” he answers, stretching his neck to nuzzle your ear. His teeth graze the cartilage, the pressure just enough to ensure a shiver down your spine.

“Hey,” you look at him from the corner of your eye. “I’m supposed to be tormenting you, not the other way around.”

“Sorry. I can’t help it when you smell so good. I love that perfume.”

You chuckle when you notice his gaze slide down your neck to where your scarlet silk robe crosses your chest, the shadow it creates hiding more than it reveals. “Among other things.”

Hoseok shrugs with a wicked smile, knowing full well he’s been caught.

Stepping back, you settle a hand on your hip and drag your fingers towards your palm, bringing the fabric with you. It glides across your skin, letting him see a flash of clinging lace before you let it fall again. “Ready to see your gift?” you ask, twirling the robe’s string of a belt around a finger until the knot is ready to give.

Hoseok doesn’t answer right away. Starting from your feet, his eyes loiter along the curves of your body. He knows every spot to exploit to render you pliant and weak with pleasure beneath him. His sultry gaze lights a heat your skin as effectively as his expert hands. You fight to hide the hitch in your breath.

Time to end the game before he gains the advantage. With one tug at the belt and a shrug of your shoulders, your robe flutters to the floor. A very female satisfaction floods your body at Hoseok’s dropped jaw and twitch of his cock.

“Bad choice?” you tease, tracing a finger down the barely-there strap of your bra, along the wavy line of its cup, right to the tiny, delicate bow at the valley between your breasts. 

“Very bad,” he breathes, eyes following your other hand that toys with the band of your matching panties. He bites his lip and you know he’s imaging his mouth in place of your fingers skimming the soft skin of your stomach and hips.

You step closer. The chair legs scratch on the floor and the chains rattle as he tries to reach for you.

“Damnit,” Hoseok mutters, dropping his head back.

“Hey, you agreed to this.” You shrug. You take your time turning around and bending at the waist to pick up your robe to put on the dresser, stifling a giggle at the frustrated sound from him. “Last week you had me all trussed up. Equal opportunity between the genders, you know.”

“That was before I knew you were going to wear that!”

“Not letting you know was part of the surprise. Besides,” Returning to him, you sink down onto his lap, sitting on his knees to keep distance between you. You kiss the corners of his mouth and pull away when he tries for a full kiss. “If you’re good, maybe I’ll let you touch after.”

“Like you’re not going to drain me dry,” Hoseok replies with a short laugh.

“Oh? I thought you were Mr. Stamina.”

He sucks in a breath when your fingers brush a line from his throat all the way down to the apex of his hips. Commanding his gaze with yours, you lean down to grab the bottle of lube you’d placed beneath the chair. A flick opens the lid. After pouring a generous amount across your palm, you toss the bottle onto the bed behind Hoseok.

Your fingers loosely close around his cock. He holds his breath, waiting. Tightening your grip, you leisurely slide your hand up his sensitive skin to spread the slickness. You focus on Hoseok’s face. His eyes flutter shut at first contact, but he forces them open to watch you stroke him from base to just before his head. Each unrushed pass and deliberate twist of your hand fully brings him to life. Thick, velvet-clad iron warm in your hand and begging for you. 

He bites his lip, muffling his rumbles of appreciation. Beneath you, the chains jangle as he squirms. The sound makes your heart beat faster and liquid heat pool between your legs. His hips begin rocking into your hand, wordlessly pleading. Hearing the telltale climbing pitch of his voice, your hands increase their pace. You clench your thighs around his legs to stay steady. 

“Hoseok,” you whisper when pants mix with his moans. Scooting up his lap so the rising heat of your core is closer to his growing need, you lean in.

With dark eyes that betray the depth of his arousal, he glances at you, searching your face. He’s unsure if the words you utter next will bring him gratification or exasperation. 

“Do you want me to kiss you?”

Hoseok’s gaze falls to your lips. He nods.

“Close your eyes then.”

“Why?” he asks in a rough voice. His peak is almost within reach and you can tell he wants nothing more than to tumble over it with the taste of you on his lips.

“It’s a surprise.”

“I’m starting to dislike surprises.” He closes his eyes.

Hoseok’s skin is salty with the beginnings of sweat as you press a kiss to the center of his chest. The muscles of his chest tighten beneath your tongue as it drags across his skin to flick one nipple, then the other. The sensitive buds harden at the first lick, making him cry out. Your hands drop away from his cock to crawl up his chest, fanning out to curve around his shoulders. You knead the muscles there, happier than a cat in sunlight. The day you tire of worshiping every bit of this man is the day you die. 

“Sweetheart,” Hoseok says through gritted teeth when you bite the deliciously curved, firm muscle of his bicep.

“I’m coming,” you reply, nipping him one more time before kissing up his neck. You rock your hips against him as reassurance. His cock jumps at the temptation, so close but unachievable. “Promise. I’ll make you feel even better.”

His lips part at the feeling of your mouth on his jaw. You let your breath hit his cheek, then slip from his lap, depriving him of all touch.

Hoseok’s eyes fly open as his climax fades. “What the f—”

Your fingers pause on the front clasp of your bra. With faux innocence, you ask, “Oh, should I leave this on? Or no?”

At his silence, you discard the bra. Hoseok licks his lips. His own disappointment is clearly forgotten in the face of his hunger for you. For a heartbeat, the intensity of his gaze flusters you. Before Hoseok, no one had looked at you in this way. Like you’re simultaneously the most precious and most desirable being to ever breathe. Like every second he isn’t not touching you, tasting you, loving you, is time completely wasted.

Even if you make love to him every day, you can never repay his devotion. But you can try.

Instead of settling in his lap again, you drop to your knees between his legs. Hoseok’s eyes widen.

“What?” you purr. You trail your fingernails up the tops of his thighs, then down the insides. “I didn’t say where I was going to kiss you.”

Whatever his retort was going to be is lost in a groan when you take his head in your mouth. Your tongue laps at it, drawing in the taste of him along with the sweet flavored lube. Hoseok’s head falls to his shaking chest. You know it’s killing him not to have his hands buried in your hair to guide your mouth. Hoseok never tugs to the point of hurting you, but the man knows what he wants and how. His tongue snakes out to lick his lips again. He’s fighting to relax, submit, to recover the high you tore away from him.

“Fuck, babe. Please, more,” he whimpers. The rope presses against his skin as he strains to move closer. “More.”

You release his cock and press a light kiss to its leaking tip. “Of course, love.”

Hoseok’s sighs in relief as your lips wrap around his cock again and slowly slide downward. Sucking, swirling, licking, humming, groaning. One of your hands reclaims its earlier grip to aid his stimulation. Moans stifled by his swollen from biting lips break free when your palm cups his balls.

Your eyes rove over the man above you. His glistening pink lips parted in honeyed song you alone get to hear. His flushed face with sweat trickling down it. His abdomen frantically chasing his next breath in the mounting inevitability of his climax.

The reality of the situation clouts your senses like a shot of pure alcohol. Hoseok is massive. He’s someone who could easily break you in half without trying. Yet for all his strength, he’s held powerless. The ropes and cuffs are insignificant. He’s held powerless by you. By little, insignificant you.

You alone can grant what he wants most. Without your consent, he’s unable to lose himself in ecstasy. If you weren’t kneeling, the thought would have brought you to the floor. The rush of power makes you rub your thighs together for some kind of sensation, anything. As Hoseok approaches the point of insanity, so do you.

Hoseok’s eyes lock onto yours. You nearly come right there and then. That’s how you know it’s time.

He lets out a high-pitched whine when you abruptly abandon him for a second time. “Fuck. You trying to kill me?” he pants.

You take in the heated tint of his skin, the desperate darkness of his eyes, the way his bangs stick to his forehead with the sweat of his finish’s denial. You were wrong before. Hoseok is even more beautiful now.

“I couldn’t do this if I was where I was.” Hooking your thumbs in the waistband of your panties, you pull them down at a tormenting pace. You quiver as the air hits the stickiness between your legs.

As you straddle his lap again, the cuff’s chains rattle as if Hoseok wants to anchor his hands on your hips. “This time, you better finish what you start,” he growls, but his words have no strength. His voice is thin, weak from being brought to the edge without reward.

“I will.”

Guiding his cock to your entrance, you take a deep breath, letting the anticipation of being filled by him rack your body. 

“Easy there,” Hoseok hisses as his head pushes into your warmth, your hands already digging into his shoulders. “I won’t last long if you go quick.”

“Like this?”

You slam down so your thighs rest on his, his cock sliding in like scorching silk. He bites back a choked breath. Your own breath is unsteady, shuddering in satisfaction at the empty ache in your core being filled. The impossibly perfect fit of Hoseok inside you.

Rocking, grinding your hips, you ride him, use him. Your chests rub against each other, slippery and hot. Fever fills your body, spilling over into your blood. You change the angle of your hips. Hoseok’s cock hits a spot that makes the rising coil of tension in the pit of your stomach spike. Sliding your hands up through his hair, you drag your nails back down his scalp. You pull at his hair to look in his eyes. They’re dazed, lost in the pleasure and heat.

You kiss him. Denying yourself the wonder that is his mouth was worth it. It pulls you, sends you tumbling further into the sinful sensations enveloping you. Hoseok’s lips are warm and wet and more luscious than Eden’s apple. Kissing him is heaven on earth. You slow your hips to savor his addicting flavor. 

Metal snaps. Hoseok’s hands seize your thighs right below your bottom. He thrusts up, simultaneously pulling you down. You scream at the stretch, clinging to him as new level of ecstasy steals your senses. The cold, broken chains dangling from his cuffs smack against your thighs as he snaps into you.

White flashes across your vision as bliss overwhelms your mind, body, and soul. Consumes them. Dizzy with rapture, you let your forehead flop onto Hoseok’s shoulder.

“Come on, baby,” you whisper. Gathering the strength to lift your head, you nibble at his earlobe. “Cum.”

Hoseok’s hips stutter as you feel his hot release shoot against your walls. He turns his head and you meet his searching mouth with yours. This kiss is sloppier, breathless as you both spiral down from your highs. Your body tingles with the aftershocks of warmth and boneless contentment.

“Babe.” Hoseok waits until you pull away enough to look in his eyes.

“Yeah? Oh, right, sorry.” You wince when he slips out of you as you rise on wobbly legs. Your hands are only slightly steadier as you undo the rope’s knots.

Hoseok gets to his feet, shuffles to the bed, and falls onto it face-first with a moan.

Taking a washcloth from the bedside table, you sit beside him on the comforter and rub his back. The subtle shiver of his skin at your touch makes you smile. “Hey, can you roll over for me.”

“Haven’t you taken enough from me tonight?” he groans, but he does as you ask.

“I can never have enough of you.” You dab the sweat away from his face, then kiss his forehead. “Here, drink this.”

Hoseok accepts the bottle of water, pushing himself up on the pillows to take a drink. He smiles as you rub him down, kissing the few rope burn marks on his skin.

“That website’s a fucking liar,” you mutter when you get to his wrists. You unstrap the cuffs and toss them to the floor. “The chain’s working load limit should’ve been enough. I even checked the weights you used before I ordered them.”

“When’d you order them?”

“Like a month ago?”

Hoseok laughs and sits up to grab your shoulders. He pulls you to your back beside him. Snagging the washcloth from you, he quickly wipes the cum on your thighs away and tosses the washcloth. Then, wrapping his arms around you so you’re cushioned on his chest.

Hoseok’s fingers graze your back in rhythmic strokes. “I added like 25 kilograms since then. Those chains didn’t stand a chance.”

“Damn it. You muscle brain.” You playfully punch his shoulder. The jerk doesn’t even flinch.

He takes your hand and kisses your knuckles. “I’m sorry?”

Sighing, you shake your head and kiss just below his jaw. “No, don’t be. I love your muscles.”

“You love biting them for sure.”

“I can’t help it. They look really yummy.”

He smirks. “And I’m guessing they taste yummy too?”

“Very.” You wink. Slinking your arms around his neck, you nuzzle his neck, your heart fluttering at his consequent happy sigh. “But I like your lips better.”

Humming, Hoseok’s lips brush the top of your head. “I like you better.”

You tilt your head to look in his eyes as you smile. “And I like you best.”


End file.
